


Snooping Around the Christmas Tree

by VolatileHeart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Charley likes frilly things, Children, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, Corporal Punishment, Daddy Kink, Discipline, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Feminization, Gen, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Naughtiness, Naughty, No Underage Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Omega Verse, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Post Mpreg, Puberty, Punishment, Scent Kink, Scenting, Spanking, Strapping, Wet & Messy, but it doesn't have to be, but that's aight, if you want to see it that way - Freeform, omegas are feminized, omegas have vaginas, vaginal fluids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolatileHeart/pseuds/VolatileHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little omega Charley is caught snooping around the Christmas tree in the middle of the night. David, his father, teaches him a lesson by giving him the spanking of a lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snooping Around the Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Dude, I posted two stories that weren't months apart. Whaaaat?

David closed the door to the bathroom, looking forward to crawling back into his warm bed with his beautiful mate. Images of Alex’s silk nightie kept flitting through his mind, and all David wanted to do was get it off him...

But as he retreated back to his bedroom, he heard a faint rustling come from the direction of the living room. His brows furrowed and a sinking feeling filled his chest as he hoped it wasn’t what he was thinking it was…

He peeked into the living room, and sure enough, Charley was in there on his hands and knees, bottom in the air as he carefully studied the presents beneath the Christmas tree. Totally unaware that his father was watching him from across the room, he picked a gift up that had his name on it and shook it gently next to his ear, wondering what on earth it could be.

David coughed, startling the young omega and causing him to quickly toss the gift back to where he got it, hands darting behind his back defensively. “What’s going on here?” David asked with a knowing tone.

“Nothing.” Charley said, eyes downcast.

“That isn’t what it looks like.” David said matter-of-factly, arms crossed in front of him as he took a step closer to his son. “Tell me what you were doing. Now.”

Tears began to form in the young boy’s eyes. Guiltily, he hung his head and replied, “I was just looking at the presents, Daddy…”

“I thought your mother and I told you not to do that.”

“… You did…”

David knelt down next to the little omega and said, “You remember what I said would happen if I caught you or your brothers snooping around the presents, don’t you?”

Bottom lip quivering, Charley nodded as he worried the hem of his frilly nightgown. David picked him up with ease, carrying the little boy all the way back to his bedroom. Charley was set down in front of his bed, grateful that he hadn’t been taken back to his father’s study.

However, all his relief melted away when David hiked the boy’s nightgown up around his waist and tugged Charley’s panties down around his ankles. He picked Charley up, leaving the tiny piece of fabric abandoned on the floor, and laid the omega down on his stomach on the bed. “Wait here,” The alpha said, picking the boy’s panties up, “Don’t move.”

As he folded the boy’s panties to set aside, he noticed a small stain in the crotch area. Discreetly, he scented the air casually so as not to embarrass Charley. Simple discharge. No heat pheromones, but he was getting closer to that age… David made a mental note to tell Alex to pick up some panty liners for Charley. He set them down on the side of the bed and left the room feeling a bit sad that his littlest omega was growing up already. Pretty soon, he wouldn’t even believe in Santa anymore. He’d go to bed like it was any other night, just as Jordan had done, and wouldn’t give a second thought to wondering if there was a fat man in a suit delivering presents to them.

He returned with a thin leather strap in his hand, a bit more resolve in his posture, which caused the boy to whimper. David shut the door behind him and approached his son’s bed. “If you make too much noise, I’ll be taking you back to my study, where you won’t be able to wake your brothers up. Understood?”

Charley nodded and buried his face into his pink pillow, body going lax as David lifted his lower half and tucked another pillow under his crotch, causing his bottom to stick out a bit so it’d be an easier target.

The first couple of smacks weren’t so bad, only making his cheeks tingle and heat up. But Charley knew that they were just warm up smacks. He felt David take hold of his wrists and pin them to his lower back, so that he wouldn’t try to shield his bottom and accidentally get his hands hurt.

David wanted to get this over and done with as quickly as possible, so that he could go back to bed. He’d spent most of the first part of the night wrapping last-minute Christmas presents that were labeled “Santa” and arranging them beneath the tree with Alex. He delivered a quick succession of sharp blows to Charley’s sore, rosy cheeks. This caused the omega to emit a sob, muffled by his pillow. A pang of guilt shot through the alpha’s chest as he concentrated a new batch of smacks to Charley’s sensitive sit-spots. The boy arched and wriggled his bottom, flashing his tight, pink pucker a few times and earning himself a few more smacks to the insides of his thighs. This required him to spread his thighs, and he had to hold the humiliating position until his father was done spanking him there.

This wasn’t exactly making David horny, but being this close to an omega with his pussy on display was getting to him a bit. He finished off the boy’s punishment by slapping the boy’s bottom a few more times with his bare palm, leaving handprints over the pink stripes that crisscrossed Charley’s pale bottom.

“I hope that taught you a lesson. No more snooping, okay?”

Still crying, Charley gave a pitiful hiccup. “Yes Sir…”

David nodded and plucked a tissue from a box on Charley’s nightstand. A small dribble of slick had escaped from the omega’s vagina, moistening the folds of his pussy. Charley’s immature body had tried to produce as much lubrication as possible while the ticked alpha was around, the boy’s fear compounding his body’s overprotective response. It hadn’t been much, because he was young, but David was still a bit surprised as he used his fingers—with a tissue as his barrier—to dip between each of Charley’s folds and gather up the considerable amount of wetness he’d produced.

At the feeling of his father’s fingers rubbing between his pussy lips, Charley felt his vulva grow a bit aroused, warmth spreading across the sensitive skin.

“…I can clean myself.” The boy whined when David got up to throw the tissue away.

Arching a brow, the man only replied, “Hush. You’ll always be a baby to me.”

David pressed a kiss to the back of Charley’s head. “Don’t forget to put your panties back on. Get to sleep. If you stay up too late, Santa might decide to come back and take back your presents. You don’t want that, do you?”

Charlie pouted. “No.”

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Daddy.”

David closed the door to his son’s bedroom and retreated back to his own, hanging the leather strap back up in the closet.

Alex stirred at the rustling and slowly lifted his head to see what was going on. “David…? What time is it?” He glanced at the alarm clock.

“Late.” The alpha replied as he crawled back into bed.

“Why’re you up?” Alex asked, rolling over to face his mate.

“Bathroom. When I came out, I caught Charley snooping around the tree.”

Alex raised a brow. “Uh oh.”

“Uh oh is right. I set him straight, though.”

The omega curled up to his alpha’s side. “I hope he’s not so sore tomorrow that sitting down is a pain. I planned a big dinner, and I wanted all of you to enjoy it.” He said, eyes narrowing slightly at David.

“Of course I didn’t spank him that hard. What are you getting at?” David asked, playfully squeezing his mate’s hip. “You think I discipline the kids too hard?”

Alex shrugged as his husband’s hand snaked beneath his red nightie. “Maybe sometimes…”

David traced the hem of his mate’s lacey thong, and without so much as a warning, he firmly slapped one of Alex’s plump cheeks, causing the omega to yelp in surprise. “Silly omega…” He purred, nipping at Alex’s neck. “Doubting your alpha… I’ll teach you.”

The omega giggled into the kiss David gave him, wriggling back into the alpha’s palm as his ass was roughly groped.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays, if you celebrate. I thought this might please a few of you who requested some things. Rhiuna_Rya wanted some more of the Pruitt family, and Sister_Aurelia just wanted someone to get their butt smacked. ;) Hopefully, this is sufficient. I know it doesn't look like it, but this story took almost three hours to write out, not counting proofreading and editing time. I really do try to carefully write out my stories, even though they seem so short... (Anything I write that is below 2,000 words makes me want to punch myself in the face.)
> 
> Sorry if you notice some inconsistencies with the first few stories. I've recently decided to go ahead and add vaginas to my omegas' biology, because it makes more sense and I find it hot. 
> 
> Also, should normal people be ashamed of writing porn on Christmas Eve? Because I don't. LOL
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you want to see next. All suggestions are welcome and very much appreciated. <3


End file.
